Hearts that Heal
by elvenarcher516
Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone else? This story is a revision of All The Things She Said. This is a fic that explores healing even after a great loss. Rated MA for Rape, Lemons and Sexual themes.


This is a re-post of one of my old stories on , All The Things She Said.

I will do the songfic part in the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone else?

XxXxXxXxXx

_I've never felt this lost before._

_I woke to find a light fog coming in over the mountains, clouding my eyes and making me feel hazy. Inuyasha is behind me for once. He has never acted this way before. He is so nice to me. Lately he hasn't been saying that my meals are really gross and that he actually likes the way I make things. I'm not sure if he has ulterior motives. It is kind of strange to me because I'm not used to it. I'm confused about what I should do in this situation. My biggest problem is that I think that, for the first time, I'm not in love with him._

_I think that there is someone I like more… much more than him. The strangest part of this whole thing is that it's his brother, Sesshomaru. Lately I think of him so much that I can barely think of anything else. At night sometimes I think of him while the others are fast asleep. I don't think Inuyasha has noticed it yet and if I can help it, I hope he never does. It's not like Sesshomaru would ever have interest in me anyway, so..._

_AAH! I'm blushing again!_

_I have decided to write all of this down so that I can remember how silly I sound. I bet I sound really stupid. In a couple of years, I will look back on this and laugh, I'm sure. Or cry. _

Kagome looked up at the night sky. She knew that being in the West meant that Sesshomaru was close, and he must also have known she was there in his land. She shivered at the though of him knowing exactly what she was doing at any moment. It was unrealistic, and just as silly as the new journal she had bought, but she couldn't help herself.

She put the pen down and closed the little red and black book that sat unassumingly in her lap. A black ribbon tied around the front and she put a small amount of her power in the ribbon to shock any sneaky half-demons that would try to read her little book. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled quickly and knew that he was near by because she could sense a very powerful aura that was expertly cloaked. Her own light pink aura reached out to touch his, nervous that he would pull away or find her disgusting, but he allowed it for a moment. He wasn't angry that she tried to reach out.

Kagome blinked a few times in confusion. Had he just let her read him? What was that all about? She wouldn't have been surprised if he had shocked her with a bit of his poison-tinged aura in a very obvious 'get out', but he didn't. His light touch, the brush of his aura against her own seemed almost soothing.

Her whole body was tingling, alive, hyper-aware of him for a moment and then he was gone. Just gone. Kagome let her aura reach out around her but she couldn't find him. A thick sigh escaped her throat, and she mumbled under her breath and began to pack her belongings into her bag again. He had disappeared.

She let her mind wander as far as it would, touching on many topics and speeding to others. She recalled the fight with Inuyasha earlier that week. He had wanted to know what Kagome had bought that was SO important from her time, that she had to **return **to get it, and as she clutched her new journal to her chest, Kagome remembered telling him that it was a place she could write down her deepest thoughts.

When he had tried to steal the book from her to read the contents, and a fight had ensued. He tried wrestling the thing from her, bold as he was, and she sat him immediately. He was cursing her throughout the whole rest of the morning. Then all of a sudden his attitude changed; he became nice again. He had harrumphed and given up on the subject, making her raise her guard and worry even more. He had even almost said sorry in his own gruff manner. She was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. She guessed after he had seen her kidnapped the last time, a week prior, he decided to give her a little slack. Maybe it was even subconscious, but she appreciated it anyway.

She let her mind drift off into a dreamland, where all there was; a tall, pale-faced demon with crimson markings on his high cheek bones, and a midnight-blue crescent moon on his proud forehead. He was dressed all in white haori and hakama with no armor and he smiled lightly at her as she walked up to him. there was one slight difference from the reality in these fantasies; both his strong arms wrapped around her and she could smell and hear much more clearly.

His long, dexterous thumb ran over her lips and he looked down at her with a longing she knew only in her dreams. She wanted desperately to reach out, up to him, pulling him hungrily down to her, but as her hands rose, he dipped on his own. She could feel the puff of his hot breath on her heated skin, and as the blush rose in her cheeks, she felt a light tap that drew her quickly out of her heated sleep.

Kagome woke with a start. Inuyasha was standing over her with a confused face. She blushed at the dream and then at the slight dampness she felt in her panties. This made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow and her blush deepened.

Was he really that dense? Could he not smell it? Well, she didn't much mind. Being the type of guy he was, he'd probably think that she was thinking about him. She tried to smile and then grabbed Sango to go take a bath with her in the hot spring they had camped by the night before, running off with her best friend, her hair products, and a change of clothes.

A/N: Wow, if you have watched me on or have read this story before, this is DRASTICALLY different from the original. I think I added almost a page of writing, and I changed almost every paragraph. This was a story written back in 2007! I can't even believe how much I have learned and grown since then! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there are...23 in total? I don't know, I might add more. I'll try to get them all up, though!


End file.
